Movements
by Sindalstar
Summary: a smex Tai/Po. It has sex people.Tai lung teaches Po how to move.  Gay sex. eitehr you likes it or not.


I don't own Kung Fu panda or it's characters

This me gay sex. You were warned

Movements

A Tai/Po Fanfiction By Sindal

A panda kicked his stubby feet as he stared up at the sky. It was late evening and the sun seemed to yawn down on the land below the Jade Palace. The village was basked in a tired glow that stretched into the farm fields and turned the rice seemly already coloured spice and ready for the curry.

Po sighed, his belly taking over the brain once more as it did so often. Curry sounded nice; he hadn't made that in a short while. He'd have to go get some ingredients from the village; they were running out of some. Maybe just a few slabs of meat for flavour too...Po shook his head a bit, smiling foolishly and slowly dropped from the roof, landing as neatly as his girth would permit.

He kicked his feet to stretch them out a bit even though he wasn't expecting company or anything. The other's liked to mediate around that time, but Po himself always had trouble concentration for periods longer than a few minutes or until a meal time.

Po had tried to adjust to the silence of the Jade Palace after living in the hustle and bustle of his father's soup shop. He wasn't sure which one he liked more. They both held something he loved, food and Kung fu. Maybe he should even visit his dad more often. It might be fun to be the customer once in a while and a sticky donut or a dumpling did sound nice. He wondered if they were still open this time of day. Father wasn't one to stay open late hours, but they had not set closing time since people came and went as they pleased most of the time.

Po shook his head again as he crossed the battle yard, plain white on each of the four walls and mostly bare besides the titles below and a few slightly worn target dummies, and wondered what he would all need to buy. He might as well get everything they needed if he was going to make a trip.

So deep in through was the clumsy panda waddling along that he did not even notice his lover seated right in the centre, eyes closed, purring gentle and legs crossed. One would think that with all the reflexes either of them had naturally that Po would not have walked straight into the other, trip over him and push the other down in the process. Regardless, it happened and there they now lay in a light jumble. The monochrome bear stumbled to his feet, smiling his bashful smile at the other. He was used to tripping and stumbling everywhere he went, but it was just a bit worse when he tripped over other people.

"Sorry." He mumbled hastily.

"It's alright" the snow beast replied, an amused grin painted on his stern features "You didn't have to get up. I would have been content to lay and watch the sun setting with you."

"But you were meditating..." Po trailed off, uncertain "I don't want to disturb-"

Tai Lung smiled, and placed a finger on the Panda's lips "Hush"

Po was stopped, almost comically in position, with that word. The leopard then moved his arms around the panda, pulling the bear down on top of him again. The panda gave a soft sound at the jerk, but remained silent past that. Tai lung always had reasons for the things he did. Asking why would be stupid, he'd find out eventually.

"I said, I would have been content to lay and watch the sun setting with you, Po." the feline murmured, his lips near the panda's ears, giving them a soft lick. The snow leopard's arms had locked around the panda, preventing all escape. Po looked up, his muzzle previously pressed into the other's firm torso, and smiled a bit.

"It sounded like a suggestion"

Tai lung grinned "I don't suggest Po, I command."

Po's grin turned goofy "I should have know that by now" he felt a paw rest at the base of his head, rough paw pads stroking at his nape and making his murr softly. Tai lung rested his head on the ground staring up at the sky, facing away towards the village like Po had. The orange tint in the sky was getting weaker. The last fragments of light in the day were persevering. The Palace walls were obstructing their view a bit, but in a way that was a good thing since it made sure they had enough to see, but didn't get knocked by the few last sun glares.

The two laid in almost silence for the moments that came after besides the soft scratches and strokes they made to each other's fur. It was almost timeless, and yet not at the same time. For as time passed, things changed around them. The rays of light lighting and heating the area fled. The sky darkened to a deep blue. The moon soon reared its head, taking the sun's place to shine down on the land. They were faint, but stars started to glimmer in the sky. It was still early night, so not all were in sight yet. Nocturnal creatures were starting to awaken. In the far distance the feline could hear an owl starting to hoot. Po swore he could hear a mantis, though whether it was the one inside the palace or in the forest he didn't know. It was all seemingly in the blink of an eye.

"It's getting late" Po stated out the tranquillity "I should probably start making supper for everyone and"

Po found he still could not move. The lock around his waist was too tight. Tai lung stared him in the face "Stay" he whispered, making Po frown a bit "But-"

Tai Lung rose, bringing the panda him. Their chests were still pressed against one another, and the leopard's paws slit up the black and white bear's back tenderly. He heard the feline growl at him, and the feline heard the panda murr in response. The leopard rested his thick paws on the other's nape, standing straight while staring at him, a mysterious look in his face. Po could never make it out, but he's been happy with the result most times.

"Dance with me"

Po raised a brow "What? You know I can't dance"

"It doesn't matter...just give me the moment" The feline urged on,

Po shook his head a bit, giggling just slightly "Fine..." He straightened up a bit "I don't know what you're planning but-"and so the panda was cut off yet again.

Tai Lung had pulled the panda's leg up and held it by the inner thigh, stroking it, the look in his eyes determined "We dance, my love" he stated. No, commanded. A thin blush darted over the panda's cheek at the sudden change in flow. Tai lung lowered the leg to the ground again, making sure to give it an extra stroke as he did so, and put that paw instead over Po's. He gripped it and held it upward, unhooking his other arm from the panda's neck and pulling away, their paws the only thing left connected for a moment before he let go, walking backwards and creating a gap between them. "Walk to me" He ordered.

Po felt awkward on the spot but did not back down. He padded to his mate mimicked the walk in turn. They came together again and stood in front of one another. Tai Lung held up his paw flaw and looked expectantly at Po. It took a second or two before Po realised he had to do the same, making the two paws press against one another flat. The feline's fingers closed through the gaps between the panda's and Po did the same, out stretched far. Left paw found Po's waist, stroking it with his thumb. Po blushed, staring into Tai lung's eyes, and watched them incline to his shoulder, where the panda soon placed his own left paw. The feline smoothly leaned his legs forward, forcing the panda to reciprocate and step back. He did it again, and again till the panda moved with him to his satisfaction then a turn, sharp, pushing Po's head back with the sudden curve and Tai the other way.

Po looked away "Tai...I can't tango."

The feline pulled him closer for a fraction of a second "Then just move" he huskily whispered, his breath a soft ripple near Po's ears that send it ringing in his mind. Tail lung smiled, and pushed the panda outward again, "Can you hear it?" he asked, tightening his grip on the places his paws held, making steps slightly hastened, again bending the panda's movements to his will. It was only steps forwards and back, long strides and a few turns here and there. It was not rocket science. Po wondered if Tai lung had meant it that way or was just moving him for now with more elaborate plans in mind later "Hear what?" he bear asked.

"The night, dancing with us" the snow leopard replied with an enticing expression on his face.

Po blinked "The what?" but Tai Lung shook his head and resumed the steps, Po seeming to follow through without thinking. This is what the cat wanted anyway. "The night Po...just listen around you, you'll hear it if you block things out."

Po tilted his head a bit but whether it was out of confusion or for the turn in the movements was uncertain. He did as he commanded though, trying to concentrate on his hearing. He wasn't as good as the others at focusing and hearing things, which was why he wasn't meditating in the first place. His mind kept wandering to strange thoughts. "Tai, I ca-"

"You can!" The feline demanded, pausing in the stride as it came into a circle and back where they started "Wipe your mind Po" he said, the demand taking a soothing tone "Now...just listen to our feet moving, alright?" The panda nodded slowly. He stared into the feline's eyes as they stared their striding steps once more and so he listened.

_Thump tap Thump tap Thump tap Thump tap Slide glide Thump tap. _

"Fine...now what?"

"Now listen to the sounds outside in the wood"

Po closed his eyes this time, the big cat leading his steps into the next, so he need not worry about tripping...too much. All he could hear were a few rustles. The same insect chirps, the occasional owl like before, a breeze blowing leaves slightly "It's just animals..."

"Now put it together"

"What"

"Put our footsteps and the sounds outside together" Po furrowed his eyebrows at the other uncertainly but tried his best.

_Thump tap crick, Thump tap crick, Thump tap crick, Slide glide hoooo Thump tap crick rustle_

Po opened his eyes, staring at his lover with a spark of excitement "It's like-"

"The night is making music with us Po" The feline smiled, delighted to see the panda realise what he did. The two had been moving in a square of kinds the entire time, turning at each corning to the next. Po's stubby steps, hitting the ground inches away from the easy step of Tai lung's. The gap was closing between them, the big cat leaned his body closer to the chubbier one as a rhythm was established between them.

"...I still can't dance Tai..."

"I told you Po...move" he replied simply. A change occurred: Tai Lung pressed his body as close as possible, the cue where Po thought he had to turn. He kissed the panda, shamelessly; sucking on the black lips and feeling the panda quiver defencelessly against him. He pulled away slowly and gave the monochrome bear a lustful smile, heated determination in his eyes. Po had found there to be a 'tick' in their movements. Each of their steps, plus the clicking of the outside insects made one, made a simple pattern where nothing else happened. They seemed to come in fours as well.

This changed with just that kiss. Not the ticks, but what happened between each. The next step forward, backward for Po, he felt the feline's paw rise from his waist to the middle of his back. The next step glided that paw along his spine. The next stretched his other arm slightly further out and higher in place as the paw on back supported him and the last step halted both on the spot, as Tai lung let go of the panda's arm.

Tai Lung smiled gleeful, turning the ticks faster as they made not a step, but instead the feline's large paw slid down the panda's arm. It took two ticks, two that Po felt would never end as the paw pads stroked from the wrist to elbow and elbow kneeling up to his shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. Both paws moved then, the one on the shoulder travelled lower, stroking the bear's flank downward against his rough paw pads. The other travelled up on the spine, scratching upward though the fur to Po's nape. Po didn't know where to put his paws, but his body wasn't thinking about anything else but the feline's warm paws touching his bare body.

"There's a good bear" Tai lung whispered huskily. The predator shifted his feet, leaning forward with his paws supporting the panda, bending him backwards in a slow ease. The panda could only shiver half limp in the big cat's arms as Tai lung pulled him back to him, but licking a straight steady line from his navel to the neck. Then quick as a whip he turned the panda around, the bear giving a soft gasp as he suddenly felt the strong defined abs and chest against his back. His eyes closed tightly as the skilled paws slipped over to his front, trailing from his arms to his flabby belly and grabbing it dominantly in his paws, rolling it affectionately against his paw pads.

Tai Lung mrowled in Po's ear a moment before his lips found the ursine's neck, kissing and suckling on it. Po arched both his neck to make it more vulnerable to the feline's sandpapery tongue and his back to the chest behind him. Po could not tell anymore, but the ticks were still taking place one after the next. It seemed like more and more music was flooding the panda's mind, confusing him and leaving him pray to the touches. He at least found that each movement was no longer slow but a fast swipe to their next destination and played with it there with the extra time. Tai lung's paws parted ways over the panda's gut, one up to tweak on a nipple while the other touched at Po's thigh, each a sweet spot that made Po murr.

Tai smiled and they started to descend, bending his legs first and using his paw's position to lead Po with him, his own one leg sliding to the side in a graceful manner while Po just dropped. The thigh paw sneaked over the homemade thin shorts Po always wore and tugged them down his side, exposing a rump cheek and making Po blush deeply in his cheeks to his tiny ears.

"T-Tai! We can't do that...h-here" He mumbled nervously and fast, panicking a bit inside.

"Oh yes we can." he purred "Tis late, remember?" his claw continued to pull the insignificant article of clothing, purring as the pandas ample butt revealed itself to him, his back still pressed to the other and his maw still ravaging Po's fluffy neck "No one is out this time...we are safe." He continued his slow removal of the shorts, now around Po's ankles "You also cannot tell me you want to resist..."

And it was true. Po hated how badly he almost suddenly wanted the snow leopard's body over his and at the same time it thrilled him. All the contact had been a smart way to slowly arouse Po, he knew that now...but he didn't care. All decency was sapped from him with one simple brush of Tai lung's paw and replaced, slowly but surely, with a burning lust rumbling deep within inside him, mostly his belly that rumbled the most.

"Tai..." he said so softly it as barely audible

Po's body melted in seconds, free for the predator to mould however he so wished. Tai lung pushed the panda down to the ground, his belly cushioning the impact nicely. The feline slid his paws down slowly over the back of his mate, tracing the fur till he reached the buttocks. A warm purr rung sweetly in the air around them as he admired the bareness. He gave the cheeks a few squeezes, feeling the panda push against his paw already. His padded thumb found his mate's love hole, massaging the pucker and thrilling in the bear's loud murrings. He felt the entrance contract and relax, but made no other action for moments, simply watching the bear writhe in boyish delight

"Lift" came the demand. Po looked back at his mate in mid question, but he found the answer by himself, courtesy of another red splash to his face. He lifted his rump into the air obediently, his paws balling into fists on the hard ground. He closed his eyes and gasped as he felt a hot wetness at his rump. The feline darted out his tongue, slipping it up and down the ass crack. Both paw's sunk into the panda's cheeks and spread them slightly as his lips targeted the love cave once more, brushing against it. The snow leopard wasted no more time and began to gloss it over with his tongue, his wet sandpapery tongue dragging over the pucker. Feral nibbles and kisses sent cracks down the both of them; breaking down any barrier to lust that was left.

Po squeezed his eyes shut, his wet tailhole clenching in a spasm. All he could feel next was t he hot wetness slip lower slowly till it flicked at his fuzzy sack. He felt his orbs being lapped at, tugged partially into the other's welcoming mouth. He felt the vibrations over his balls travel to his member and he felt it thicken to its full fat length. Tai Lung smiled and made a swipe for the cock in sight, pulling it backwards towards him and thinly licked a line from base to tip and back. He toyed with it, stroking it gently with his fingers as his skilled tongue set sights for the inflated tip. He grinned and kissed it then circled his tongue round it and settling for quickly darting over the slit.

The bear groaned, his musk spreading out and straight to his mate's nostrils. An approving moan left Tai lung's lips as his folds closed around the tip, sucking it softly inside and slowly bobbing over just the tip. His ears flicked with joy hearing the bear moan, dragged out and pure, hearing the bear call his name in need. Already Tai lung tasted his mate's sweet pre on his tongue "Eager?" he said huskily, tongue pressed hot against the base of the tip.

Po nodded slowly, opening his eyes and laying his head more to the side to watch "Always" he cooed back with a sheepish smile.

Tai lung smirked and ran his tongue once more down to the base and pulled it away. He rumbled and stood, eyeing the bulge in his own pants. He shimmied out of them and kicked them aside, taking a hold of his member. He chocked it in his paw and pawed its length, simply watching his panda below squirm. The cute submissive look his lover gave him broadened his lusty grin as noticed Po eye his meat.

The spotted cat bent and grabbed for Po's bottoms and pulling the rear well into the air, leaving only his head and just the top bit of his chest on the ground. Po shivered as his cold wet pucker met flesh, belly suspended, and his thighs controlled to stroke it. The feline above growled dominantly, Po's stubby little tail flicking his member. "Do you want me?"

"Forever"

And so it began. Angling his hips slightly and moving Po's legs slightly around his waist, Tai lung motioned is hips to the other, pressing his raging tip to his mate's hungry ass. The two grunted in slight pain and joy as the member broke past the pucker and inside. Tai Lung forced his cock deeper at once with Po fighting it out with each inch but the feline knew how bad the panda wanted it. He knew the panda could take the roughing.

Po squeezed every part of his body with the need to trap that cock within him. He moaned and shouted at his own tightness, the cock withdrew from him and left him open and wanting more instantly. He bowed his head in submission as thrusts began at him, controlled and steady. The feline above licked his lips with anticipation of the pleasure to come as he rocked himself.

Tai lung smiled and closed one eye. He growled softly and kept his gaze downward at his panda. He watched his wanting cock sink in his bear, heard the moan as it dived and resurfaced for air and dove again, Po's cute pucker hiding his cock over and over. His paws dug into his mate's thighs, holding the stubby legs apart as far as they could go. A breeze blew past gently, but that wasn't the reason either of them shook slightly.

"aaaaaah...aaa" Po moaned out bearishly, helplessly dangling at his mate's mercy and loving it thoroughly. His tongue lolled from his maw as the panda panted. Shock after shock of pleasure knocked at his ass, the cock invading deeper and faster inside. He curled his fat toes and tried to hold himself with his paws.

The snow leopard pushed at his fat panda, gaining momentum quickly. One thing he could count on was that Po had the cushion for the pushing. His preing cock darted in Po, stuffing it hot and hard and pulsing against the panda's inner walls. He leant back and moaning to the sky, the cat took his bear in love's heat. Po could not ask for more. He clenched and squeezed the cock inside him every time it hit deeper. He panted against the floor "Harder...faster Tai, please...more" he called out shamelessly, wanting all the roughing his mate could give.

The feline smirked and sunk his body fast, a reminder of the fast dance they had. He pulled his mate fast to him and turned him on his side. A paw extended Po's thigh upward as the other found his mate's bits. Tai lung lay on the cold ground behind his love, warmed by their heat as he pressed against the back once more. He ravaged his mate's neck with his tongue as his cock began to pistol in without hesitation, groaning and grunting with each thrust.

Po gasped at the quick slide, the grip to his loins but moaned loud, no longer caring if anyone heard him. All he wanted now was Tai. He turned his head back and met his mate's lips, begging for a kiss. His belly jiggled at the fast humping at his hole, his own cock leaking on the tiles. His wish was granted as hot lips meshed to his.

Tai Lung dominated over his panda. He owned him and took him solidly from that moment on. They fought only in maw as their tongue played with one another. Yet Tai lung had become feral again. His dick hammered and pounded his love as deep as could go, hitting the deepest pleasure centres inside. The kiss broke but they held their heads together, panting on each other. Their bodies glistened with sweat in the night as Tai yanked his mate's cock in time with his quick romps, the wet slaps at the panda's ass.

Po could do nothing more. Ever nerve in his body was shot in that moment as oblivion approached him at a running dash. His thick cock throbbed painfully for release in his mate's paw "T...tai...tai...taaaiii...TAAAIII!" And with that the panda let go, screaming in pure ecstasy. His balls long churned his seed and sent it bursting out, letting the male cream scatter to his belly and mate's paw.

Tai lung revelled in the tightness, making his last stand within his panda. It didn't take much longer before the predator roared in triumph, his sticky cum flooding the bear in every nook and cranny.

They heaved oxygen for a moment, exhausted and satisfied completely. AS the afterglow passed and their head cleared, Tai Lung rolled himself onto his back and pulled the panda with him. He never left his love, plugging his love fluids inside.

"Ours..." the feline started "Is the dance of love"

Po turned his head and looked into his mate's eyes the best he could at the angle "We know not where it will take us. A night of spinning and careful movements or inhibitions lost as we claw for one another in desperation."

The panda smirked goofily at the other "Can't you just say your horny as hell and your trying to make it sound romantic."

"I could" a gruff chuckled "But I tried"

"It worked" Po replied softly.

"Then hush" the comment punctuated by a soft hump.

Po looked up and smiled murring in complete content. He was back to watching the sky again. The stars were out, and he had seen them that night already. But they never seemed to sparkle so bright and clear to him. He placed both paws on his belly and contemplated something for a moment. He took a clean breath of air and turned his head again.

"I'm hungry"

A chuckle was the only answer.

END


End file.
